To Look into Her Heart: a tale of discovery
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Do you see me? She showed him her long silvery hair, dog ears, and claws. Do you see what I am? This is the story of Mika the daughter of a half demon and human as she discovers what she truely is


(A/N) Yep I'm writing another fanfiction, another InuYasha one. I know, I know, I should finish my other ones first but...I couldn't help it. By the way, Mika means new moon so I thought it fit an InuYasha fic quite nicely.

_"Stupid girl," the young demon threw another rock at Mika. "you're the lowest of the low, not even a half demon."_

_"Yeah," his friend chimed in "born of a human and half demon! Haha!" _

_Mika slowly got up, her silvery hair muddy, and face covered in blood. She turned around to walk away, trying not to look at them._

_"She's running away! The daughter of InuYasha, my ass! Apparently he and his pathetic priestess sucked like you!" The demon child hollered after her. _

_Mika stop slowly. Her ear twitched. "Don't..." she turned back around with a menacing look on her face "insult them!" _

_"Claws of death!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, slicing through the ones arm. _

_He wailed in pain as she pushed him to the ground. "Bastard." she screamed. _

_The two boys ran off leaving the 6 year old girl standing, staring into the sky until she could hear a familiar voice calling. _

_"Mika!" Kagome called out "Dear are you okay?" _

_Mika looked into her mothers brown eyes, and then closed her own, a few tears escaping them._

_"I'm fine."_

_Kagome hugged her daughter. "As stubborn as your father." she held her close._

Mika woke up hearing InuYasha practicing Wind Scar.

"Dreaming of the past again" she said allowed "...why is dad up so early." Mika looked at the clock Kagome had brought from the other side of the well.

"Huh" guess I slept in.

She got up and stretched. She walked out of her room into the main room where her mom was sitting on the couch talking to someone.

Still half asleep she didn't really care who it was so she walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Kagome yawning as she said "What's for breakfast?"

"Mika..." Kagome said "Sango, Miroku, and Kisho are here to see us."

Mika glanced over to see her favorite demon slayer and monk along with their wreched little lecherous jackass son.

Kisho was only a year older than Mika but was a bit taller. He has semi-long black hair tied back, and had a mischevious look on his face. Mika rolled her eyes at the thought of how many times he's hit on her.

Kisho was quite like his lecherous womanizing father, except there was one huge difference. He only loved one girl. And unfortunately for Mika, that was her.

Ever since he knew how to grab a girls ass that's what Kisho's done to Mika.

Now sixteen, Mika had endured quite a lot from him.

"Mika, my wonderful, sweet-"

"Shove it." she said "Flattery get's you nowhere."

"Actually..." Miroku began to speak but was silenced by Sango's icey glare.

"Mika," Kagome sighed "please try to be nicer to Kisho."

"Feh." she said walking outside, an excited Kisho following her.

"More like her father every day." Kagome said with a tired sigh.

"As is Kisho." Sango glared at Miroku.

"Dad!" Mika whined to InuYasha "When do I get to learn how to wield Tetsusaiga?"

InuYasha glanced over at Kisho.

"When I'm certain that he's far enough away for you not to play target practice." InuYasha said walking into the house.

"Mika..." Kisho said softly "do you hate me?"

Mika took a deep breath not quite knowing how to answer.

"No...I just..." she looked down to the ground "I just feel pathetic...not having any friends except someone who's just friends with me cuz his parents are friends with mine."

Kisho practically yelled "Idiot. I love you, got it. THAT'S why I hang out with you."

Mika let out a nervous laugh "Haha so many times I've heard that. And not just from you...but from backstabbing, evil, jerks..."

Kisho gave her a confused look "Wha- what do you mean?"

Mika gave him a serious look. "You wouldn't understand."

Kisho frowned and put his arm around her. He knew something was wrong when she didn't pull away and scream, as was he hot tempered nature.

"Come on Mi-chan" he called her that all-too-familiar nickname "what's wrong?"

"What are you Kisho?"

"Um, what?" He was confused again.

"You're human right?"

"Yeah, I guess. What's you point?"

Mika got close to his face and said "Do you see me?" She showed him her long silvery hair, dog ears, and claws. "Do you see what I am?"

"Uh yeah, sure." he said uneasily.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What am I? Born of a half-demon and human? How can someone go through life not knowing what they are?"

Kisho laughed. Mika glared.

"Look," he said "isn't it who you are that's more important? I mean, that's what you always used to tell me when I thought I wasn't good enough for you because I wasn't part demon."

Mika looked at him and turned away. "I know it's more important...but still..." she looked up at the sky "I want to know what the hell I am."

She ran off Kisho trying to chase after her.

_If only _Mika thought _I could do something, something to get myself some damn respect. My dad...my mom...they proved themselves...if only I had a chance..._

Suddenly, while not paying attention, Mika ran into someone.

She looked up to see a tall dog demon, with a woman and small bug eyed demon following him.

"Who are you?" he said to her "Your scent disgusts me."

"Not another half-demon my lord Sesshomaru?" the tall thin woman asked.

"We don't need another one!" the bug eyed one chimed in.

"Silence Jaken." the one they called Sesshomaru spoke "No, Rin, she's isn't a half-demon like my wretched brother. Tell me girl" Sesshomaru looked at Mika again "what are you?"

"Heh" Mika replied "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Whatever" Sesshomaru sounded annoyed "I'm not here to destroy little brats like you."

"Bring it on!" she screamed "Claws of death!"

He caught her mid-air by her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" He said calmly digging his claws into her flesh.

She cringed at the feel of his sharp claws slowly drawing blood.

"Oh crap!" Kisho ran off back towards Mika's house.

Mika menacingly laughed trying to ease her pain "What do you get when you cross a half-demon and a human?" she sank her fangs into his flesh making him release his grasp. "Me." she said with a cocky tone.

"Half-demon and human..." Sesshomaru echoed.

"That's right!" she said with confindence.

Suddenly from behind her she could hear someone yelling "Back off Sesshomaru."

Mika turned around relieved to see InuYasha, Kagome, and a frightened Kisho behind them.

"So hanyou, found somthing new to protect?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"That's right Sesshomaru. So stay away from my kid!"

"Your what?" Sesshomaru was caught off guard.

"Wind scar!"

Mika jumped out of the way barely making it.

"A child born of a half-demon and a human..." Sesshomaru echoed Mika's words agian. He began laughing, which surprised them all.

"Hahahaha! Only you could spawn something more pathetic than you, InuYasha."

"Dammit" InuYasha whispered under his breath

(A/N) So did ya like it?

I hope so i promise to update soon REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
